


BBB Mix by truthismusic for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"

by lilac_one



Category: Bandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBB Mix by truthismusic for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBB Mix by truthismusic for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452620) by [lilac_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one), [strangecobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs). 



  


  


[Between the Shadow & the Soul](http://www.mediafire.com/?l2f0nxcfq7l71cf) by truthismusic 

Tracklist

1\. In The Mood-Glenn Miller  
2\. Me & My Friends-Red Hot Chili Peppers  
3\. 29 Ghosts IV- Nine Inch Nails  
4\. Two In Love-Frank Sinatra  
5\. My Body's a Zombie For You-Dead Man's Bones  
6\. Easy to Love- Billie Holiday  
7\. I Couldn't Sleep-Au Revoir Simone  
8\. Bang a Gong (Get It On)-T.Rex  
9\. Dead Souls-Joy Division  
10\. Friend of the Night-Mogwai  
11\. A Kind of Magic-Queen  
12\. Lover- Devendra Banhart  
13\. Set You Free- Frightened Rabbit  
14\. First We Kiss-Anna Calvi

Truthismusic did such a wonderful job with this. You can pretty much follow the course of the story by following the playlist, which is very cool. (We also love the how the cover art captures Frank lost in the music.)

SPOILERY FOR THE STORY BELOW!

 

 

We were so happy this started with "In the Mood!" It's one of the iconic Big Band era songs, and everyone should hear it at least once, even if everyone isn't in jazz band. It sets the tone of the ballroom, so being able to listen to it with that first ballroom scene was really great.

Going back to "Two In Love" after the contrast of modern songs about friendship and ghosts really captured for us how the story weaves back and forth between the two time frames. So cool to hear!

We'd never heard "Friend of the Night" but enjoyed how it captured the tone the story about two-thirds of the way in.

We liked how "Lover," "Set You Free," and "First We Kiss" all work for both Uncle Tony and Aunt Francie in the course of the ritual and the development of Frank and Gerard's relationship. Those are kind of brilliant choices.

THANK YOU so much, truthismusic, for working so hard to make such an EXCELLENT, apropos mix for our story! We really appreciate the thought and care than went into it.


End file.
